<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bloody Roses by ravenclawicecream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525375">The Bloody Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawicecream/pseuds/ravenclawicecream'>ravenclawicecream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ah yes time for your daily dose of roman angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawicecream/pseuds/ravenclawicecream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman recalls his love of roses, yet somehow he doesn't remember any red spots on the white flowers when he first arrived.</p>
<p>(Based off an ask I got on my tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bloody Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roses had always been Roman’s favorite type of flower. He had always loved how the roses could be related back to love; red roses were his personal favorite. He’d always boasted about his gorgeous roses, the most beautiful ones in the entire kingdom. Of course there was only the best for the royal garden.</p>
<p>Roman couldn’t help but breathe out a pathetic laugh at how trivial all those balls and garden parties seemed now. His laugh quickly turned into a painful fit of coughs, causing the snow-covered roses in front of him to become speckled with crimson spots. How fitting it seemed that he would meet his end here, shivering in the waning light of day with nothing left except for his tears and blood stained memories. Too tired to move, too tired to even see clearly, he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. The thought got more and more tempting with each passing moment where Roman’s mind was flooded with heartbreaking memories of the man he had loved and who had loved him too, at first.</p>
<p>Their love had been as beautiful as the red rose bouquet and as flawless as the diamond ring Roman had given the man of his dreams, but that was all before the spies, the magic, the pain had ripped them apart, cutting a wound deeper than any sword could render. </p>
<p>Roman pressed his hand harder against the deep gash in his stomach but it was pointless. He could feel the warm, sticky liquid covering his fingers and absently wondered if anyone would ever find him here, where the invaders had left him. He wondered what would happen to his kingdom, and <em>oh,</em> it hurt to still care too much about the man who betrayed him. Worries about his fiancé clouded Roman’s mind no matter what he tried to do to forget him.</p>
<p>Stars danced across his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing them away. He let his hand fall from his side. It was all too painful. He didn’t want to remember. He tried to forget every kiss and every lie. Every time his love had <em>promised</em> that he was only leaving for a day trip into the kingdom and not trading away Roman’s secrets for lessons in magic, as it turned out was the truth of what Roman’s fiancé had done.</p>
<p>Roman tried to force himself to forget how his love had been “captured” by the enemy, how he’d raced to save him, and how it had all been a ploy to get him where he was now: lying alone in the snow, tears frozen on his cheeks, his blood staining the gorgeous flowers beneath him. Roman felt so helpless. He just wanted the pain to disappear; he knew he would too soon. He was tired, so tired. Tired of being scared, tired of being hurt, tired of being helpless and useless, tired of feeling in general. He didn’t want to feel <em>anything</em> anymore.</p>
<p>He was almost glad that it didn’t take long for the cold to turn to a comforting warmth. Roman couldn’t move anymore even if he wanted to so it was fortunate for him that he didn’t want to. He gave a weak, bloody cough and let himself relax. It was better this way, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>Roman breathed out a shaky breath into the frozen air and finally let the darkness overtake him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so plot time:<br/>Roman had always been a classic fairy-tale prince, minus the magic quest. Even though Roman loved his kingdom, he’d always longed for adventure, so when he got the opportunity, he seized it. Roman traveled through different kingdoms and along the way he met a charming man he could only describe as the “prince of his dreams” despite the man being a commoner from a far away land.<br/>After a whirlwind romance, Roman and the man got engaged but it only lasted a few months before a new group with magic swooped into Roman’s kingdom, turning many of his subjects against him and, in the end, his own fiancé. His fiancé tricked Roman by pretending to be captured in exchange for receiving lessons in magic from the new group. When Roman rushed to save him from the supposed danger, the new magical group stabbed the prince and left him to die in the winter elements…</p>
<p>(The title was sent to my tumblr in a "send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it" ask game. Fic requests are currently open on my tumblr @ravenclawicecream so feel free to send one in. Thanks for reading!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>